The Princess And The Player
by ForeverKat96
Summary: Bella is a princess and Edward is a player. But when Edward comes back to work as Bella's personal servant after leaving for the States 7 years ago. Will their childhood love blossom or will it die? Rated M for strong language and some adult themes.
1. Reunited

I was three when I met him. Now I was nine. His hair was curly with bronze highlights running through it. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest over it. He wore the signature black pants with a white line going down the sides of them. This would be the last time he would wear the servant uniform. Oh god here come the tears.

" Isabella, do not cry. You will ruin your dress." Why is he so sweet?

" I thought... I told you...to call me Bella." I sniffed out.

" Your wish, Princess Bella, is my ultimate command." He said taking my hand in his.

" You're going to leave soon. I want you to perform one last service for me. Before you go to the states."

" Of course."

" Dance with me." And we swayed to the music playing softly in my room.

------------------------------------------------

_7 years later_

" Princess Bella, you will meet the new servant today and show him the palace and your room. He will be you personal servant." My mother said surely pleased by her actions. I hadn't had a personal servant in seven years. 7 years 5 days and 12 hours. My mom walked away & I gagged. She wore shorts & a halter top. Probably going to see Phil.

I smoothed my dress and walked into the main guest room. It's where my personal servant would stay. I opened the door and gasped. Bronze hair was making out with curly brown hair. " Jessica!! " I yelled to one of our many maids. She jumped up, straightened her uniform dress, & stared wide eyed.

" Sorry Princess Isabella." She bowed quickly before almost running out of the room. I quickly turned my attention back to my new personal servant.

" Hello, today I will show you around the palace and tell you what your duties will be...then-" He grabbed my hand.

" You don't remember me do you?" he asked. I looked a little closer at his hair. Bronze. His eyes...emerald green. If I placed a head of curly hair on him...

" Edward Anthony Masen!" I yelled charging at him and giving him a hug. He hugged me back. " How are you here?" He hesitated a moment before answering.

" My parents noticed I wasn't happy without you. Though they didn't want me to be a worker, they sent me back here." He said. He released me from the hug.

" That makes sense, but please, you know the rules. Behave."

" Your wish is my ultimate command."

" What happened to that boy with the curly hair?"

" When I turned 13, it straightened out, so I cut it a little... I could grow it out again if you want."

" But, I like it." I said smiling, rubbing his hair.

" So, what is my duty today?" He asked grabbing my free hand.

" I want you to meet someone."

--------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Bella ran through the halls, suprised she had yet to fall, her black floor length dress sweeping the floor. I loved Bella. Ever since I was four and caught her when she fell over backwards. Yes, Bella told me she loved me many times back then. But I knew I surely meant it.

Now to say I was a player was an understatement. Yes, I admit it. The thing about it was that when I left, girls became so interesting. I tried to find something in them that was like Bella. If I did it was a guarantee that you would be making out with me within the next hour. The real reason my parents had sent me away was to get me away from all the girls.

Bella's foot suddenly caught on the hem of her dress and she slipped and landed in the arms of a taller blonde man. " Thank you Jasper." She said. I felt a pang of jealousy.

" No need to feel jealous. I'm Bella's body guard. Alice wanted me to tell dear Isabella to get in her room now. You need to get your dress shortened. She said something about dirty edges."

" Well, I was just going over there. I wanted Edward, my new servant, to meet her." She said running again. I ran with her and made a sharp turn into a white room with paint splattered on the wall.

"Bella, who is that?" A small girl asked. She had spiky pixie hair. She had to be about five foot tall and everything on her was proportioned equally.

"He's my new personal servant. Since he knows me personally."

" What happened to your hair?" The young pixie asked.

" The pins fell out in bed. Don't worry you can fix it later. Edward, I want a 'moo cow' ." A 'moo cow' AKA a vanilla milkshake with chocolate syrup over it & gummy bears. It was something she made- scratch that- we made together one day when we were bored and had nothing to do. I miss the old days.

I walked in the kitchen and tapped a guy with black hair who was taking out homeade ice cream. " Umm... I need a vanilla milkshake, chocolate syrup, and gummy bears.

" Well, well, well. I guess the princess wants some sweets. Eric, Eric Yorkie. Can't do that. she's on a strict, strict diet." He said quickly.

" Dude, I'm her personal servant and if you don't, I'll kick your ass." He gave up quickly. Some girl with fake blonde hair was watching us. I winked at her and she smiled before walking away. Oh yeah, I was geting lucky tonight.

"You recognize him from Forks!" Bella asked astonished. Shit_._

--------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Edward who was seeming to take forever with my treat, finally stepped back in the room.

" Yep," Alice said sticking another pin in my bun. I was going on a date with Prince Jacob. I didn't like him, but still. " Playboy lived up to his name."

" What?"

" Shut up!" Edward yelled.

" Ooh, cousin remembers me now." Alice said. Cousins? I looked at Alice's apple green eyes, pale skin,smooth shiny hair. Yeah, I could see the resemblence.

" Yeah, I remember an annoying little girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut." He growled. Alice just ignored him.

"So when is pretty boy showing up."

" I don't know. But I want him to show up."

--------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Who was this pretty boy they were talking about. Wait, what am I thinking. Edward Masen does not do jealous. I really need to get a hold on my emotions. Suddenly there were small steps on the ground." Lonely, I thought you were supposed to be reading." Bella said.

I turned my head to a little girl, who looked just like Bella when she was 4 or 5, that stood in the doorway. Her eyes were wide as she looked me up and down. "Mama?" She asked when Bella looked at the small girl.

" Come here Lonely. Look what my new servant got you. A moo cow. Come sit in mommy's lap." The little girl ran to Bella and sat on her lap. " Edward bring the tray here." I did and suddenly stepped back.

" Bella, you have a child." Child? Children? What?

" No, MaryBella AKA Lonely is my sister. Renee is never around so she's always lonely and she always came by me. To put your worries away...yes Edward, I am still a virgin." Blunt and to the point. That's why I loved her.

-------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Lonely ate the moo cow while Alice did my hair. Edward left shortly after, probably to flirt with Jessica. Yes, Alice explained his " Playboy" ways. I don't like players and never will. Even though I love Edward, I will never like Edward like that.

" Mama, you going on a date with Jacob" Lonely called me momma and Renee... Renee. " I wanna come." Jacob didn't like Lonely. This could my chance to get rid of him!

" Okay, you can go." I said kissing her cheek.

" Alright, all done. Change into the black dress. I'll get little Lonely dressed." Alice said. Lonely trusted only me and Alice. In time, maybe she could trust Edward. I put on the black dress and a black shawl over my shoulders. Lonely wore a matching dress.

" Okay, Jacob should be here soon." Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Jacob came into the main hall.

" Hey Bells. Wait, Lonely. No, she's not coming. She burned my hair."

" Momma he's being mean." She whispered.

" Just because my sister like fire means nothing. Now lets go."

" Fire + Jacob's hair = burn." Lonely whispered.

" Edward! " I yelled.

" What?!" He yelled back.

" Dont what me. Get your ass down here now! " I yelled. Edward walked into the room, putting on his vest.

" You're coming with me on my date so you can watch Lonely. She has a certain fascination with fire." He looked happy.


	2. Compromising Position

The limo ride was ackward. Jacob immediately latched himself onto me and would not let go of my hand. The limo was packed to say the least. Jacob had two body guards,Quil & Embry, and his personal servants, Sam & Emily. Two of each?? I had Edward, Jasper and Lonely with me only. Jacob would not scrutinizing Edward.

" You single man?" Jacob called out to Edward. Edward just nodded. "You probably don't even know how to get a lady. You need a tan, darker hair, maybe even longer hair, bulkier build--" The car stooped in front of the restaurant. Boy was I happy.

We all filed out and were instantly hit by flashes of light from cameras. Jasper carried Lonely and made a nice path for me and Edward. Jacob's bodyguards were trying to control it, but they were unexperienced.

When we finally made it inside of the restaurant, Jacob was flirting with the waitress, so I averted my eyes to Edward. He was really quite beautiful when you looked at him hard enough. His skin was quite pale, his teeth perfectly straight, his hair was just messy enough, his emerald green eyes sparkled in the kindest of ways. How could this man be public player number 1? The world may never know.

" Yo Bells, what do you want to eat?" Jacob asked.

" Mushroom ravioli." I said simply. The waiter nodded. " What do you want Marybella?"

" What you got." She said. The waiter nodded and left leaving me with Jacob.

" So Bella, I was thinking we could take our relationship to the next level. Let's discuss this." Jacob said.

" What does next level mean?" I whispered in Edwards ear. He just shook his head and laughed.

" No longer holding hands." He said.

" We barely hold hands now." I hissed. He shrugged.

" Well Bella?"

" No!" I said. Short and sweet. " Jacob your nice and all but I'm not ready for a commited relationship. I have way to many things to do and I have to take care of Lonely."

" Have the nannies do it. Everything you do hired help can do. We can work together on you commitment problem."

" But I don't have a commitment problem. Plus Lonely is like my child. I love her. " And it was true. Lonely was the kid my parents had when they could actually tolerate each other. I remember the first day I saw her.

_Flashback:_

_" Isabella, would you like to see your little sister?" My nanny asked. I nodded. She took me to the nursery. " This is Marybella."_

_" She looks lonely. Can I hold her?" But before she could answer I picked up the girl. " Hi. You'll never be lonely again. Not when I'm here. Never."_

" Yes you do! Let the nannies help her out."

" No, because I told Lonely that she would never be alone again as long as I'm around. I'm a princess, I'm not supposed to break promises."

**************************

EPOV

" please eat?" I begged.

" No, I'm going on a hunger strike. I don't want to be here."

" Please eat for me?" I asked again. She shook her head. " Why aren't you eating?"

" There is no fire and I like fire. Besides mama might go out with Jacob and I won't like that."

" Bella will never leave."

" You don't know that."

" Eat for bella." She sighed and picked up a ravioli, sticking it in her mouth.

" I've only actually talked to Renee like five times. Each time she told me " Keep your head up, you need to represent mommy well" and each time I thought she was talking about Isabella, so I would always smile and then Phil would come in. He would say ' daddy's home'."

" Is Phil your father?"

" I don't know." She whispered.

*************************

BPOV

" Okay, so explain to me again why I should just leave my sister alone?" I asked Jacob.

" She has nurses, she has nannies, she has a fucking pony. What more could a baby want?"

" Oh shut the hell up Jacob. Whatever this mess is between us, you better believe it's over. Take me back to the castle."

" Bella, when we get back, I need to tell you something." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded. My ride, though silent, was spent running my hand through Lonely's soft curls. Edward left to take Lonely to my room so I could brush her hair, as I do every night. Just as I was getting out of the limo, Jacob caught my hand.

" Please Bella, maybe we could work this out. I really want to work this out. I can see us...us in the future...little children walking around with pale skin and black hair. Can't you see it Bella. I think I love you."

" Let go of me you giant ogre. I don't love you. In fact I hate you and I never want to see your face on my property again." I jerked my hand away and walked into the palace, straight to my room.

" Mama, look I dressed myself." In a pair of oversized pj's stood my siter.

" Okay baby, let me brush your hair." I stood there with a silver brush going up and down her waist length curls. " Baby, what were you and Edward talking about?"

" He wanted me to eat." She said.

" And that you did."

" Because he told me to eat for you."

" And she's sweet." I said. We stayed like this for a few minutes until she asked.

" Can I brush your hair?" And she brushed mine. It's moments like these that make me wish we coould stay like this forever.

" Okay big girl, time to go to bed."

" Lauren said she would tuck me in."

" Okay." Lonely skipped out of my room. I decided this would be as good as a time as any to talk to Edward to see what he would want to say. I walked down the long winding halls to Edwards room. No sound. He must be reading. I walked in.

" OH YEAH!" Edward screamed.

" Oh shit!" I yelled. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he pushed the girl off of him. Oh god. I ran and kept running until I could no longer hear him trying to follow me and put his pants back on.

" Hello! Lauren!" Lonely called out. I stopped in front of her.

" What are you doing?"

" Going to Edwards room. Lauren's in there."

" No! How about you sleep with me tonight?"

" Okay."


	3. Man Whorish Ways

That night Lonely stayed in my room. I got up slowly, so I wouldn't wake her up. I took a long shower thinking about everything that happened last night. Me and Jacob, over before it even started. Edward...lets not even think about the way Lonely's nanny straddled him.

Luckily when I got out of the shower, Lonely was still asleep. I put on a white sundress and sandals and then picked up Lonely. " I don't want to wake up."

" Come on Lonely, I'll make you some oatmeal." I said. She opened her eyes a little.

" Can I sleep while you make it?" She asked in a small voice. I smiled.

" Of course you can." I opened my door and Edward was sitting on the side of my door. He had a slight blush on his face. He was...embarrased. He should be.

" Bella..."

" Don't talk to me...Mr. Masen." He looked like a god sitting on the floor shirtless and with sex hair. Why oh why did he look so damn good?

" come on don't do that to me baby.-"

" I am not your baby. You will learn to speak to a woman Mr. Masen. Your first duty is to put your uniform on. Second, the Duke and Duchess will be here soon. We are having a meeting. Make sure the maid sets the table for breakfast. Did you get that?"

" Yes. Put on my uniform, set the table for the Duke and Duchess for breakfast. So did I get everything?" Damn he is good.

" Tell Alice and Jasper to meet me and the Duke and Duchess in the dining area. Then you can go to the garden and tell the gardeners to plant the pepper plants and harvest the tomatoes. Then go tell Lauren she's fired." His green eyes were raging. He could tell I was just trying to get him away.

" Anything else Princess Isabella?" He asked harshly, glowering at me.

" I'll call you when I'm done. Thank you, you are dismissed." Edward got up off the ground and stalked off in the other direction and I went to my private kitchen.

" Mommy, why are you unhappy?"

" I'm not unhappy. I'm always happy with you." I said kissing her forehead. She sighed before slipping back into her usual deep slumber. How I loved this girl. Renne passed me in the hallway.

" Isabella!" She said.

" Yes, Renee?"

" I'm in trouble. phil wants me to marry him and take Marybella with me."

" Shh. You'll wake up Lonely. First, let Phil know his place as your boy toy when dad isn't around. Second, Marybella is like my child and I will not let his grubby hands touch her."

" Okay, Okay."

" Stop stressing Renee, you'll grey early." My mom walked away, a little more confident. My private kitchen was always empty, except for one person, that one person always being me. Unless you count Lonely. I put down Lonely and made her a quick bowl of oatmeal.

" Come on Lonely. Your Auntie and Uncle are here." She woke up a little and walked to the dining area with me. They were already there, each dressed in our meeting color of white.

" Hi, Auntie Rose."

" Hi, Lonely."

" No Hi for me?" Emmett asked.

" Nope."

" IHY."

" So do I."

Lonely ate her oatmeal while we ate our breakfast and talked.

" So you caught my cousin doing what, exactly?" Alice said clutching on to Rosalies hand for dear life. Usual Alice dramatics. Check.

" I won't go into the dirty details because of the kid, but it was kind of like the replay of how Emmett and Rosalie met." I said. They all gasped.

" That was horrible. I'm so sorry, did you shield your eyes?" I nodded. Of course I did.

" I ran away. I'm mad though. I think I hurt his feelings. I... I didn't want to hurt his feeling. He was... is my best friend. My first real kiss."

" What?!"

" Yeah on the last night when I was with him he kissed me. I kind of kissed back, but it will never happen again."

" You bet your bippy it won't happen again. He's a man whore. A certified THF with bronze hair and green eyes." Alice began ranting on about THF's similarities with Edward.

" Cut the dramatics Alice. She said she doesn't like him and that will never happen again." Emmett said cutting off her rant.

" You give her way too much credit. I' ve seen what that crooked smile can do. He ruins people Bella."

" Oh what do you know?" Your fifteen years old Alice. You have to give Bella some credit. She was nine when that shit happened. Bella's sixteen now and a hell of a lot more responsible. I think we should credit her for not being so easily tricked by the player."

" Yes, I think we should. Now is there anything little Lonely would like to tell us?"

" I got a new doll. She looks like mama." Lonely whispered.

" Edward!" He came in quckly. Already dressed thank god.

" Yes?"

" Take Lonely to her room and turn the tv on..."

" E- network. I love the Kardashians." Lonely whispered. She would be the person to like them.

" Please do that and then go back to doing your work."

" I'm done with all my work."

" Call Charlie, tell him that I fired Lauren. Tell Renee I'm going to the beach for an honors club meeting and that I'm taking Marybella with me. You then are to go back to your quarters and stay there."

" No breakfast?" He asked astonished. I never punished Edward before I never thought I would have to.

" No." I said picking up Lonely. " You are dismissed." The day at the beach with the honors club, a group of honor students in the palace school, was long. I wasn't in it for two years. But now I was in.

When I got back Edward was standing outside of my door. He looked... worried. " I'm sorry Bella, but I never meant for you to see that."

" Never meant for me to see that? Edward you told me you wanteed to speak to me. How was I supposed to know what was going on in that room? I'm sorry Edward but you are not forgiven."

" Will you please stop giving me the cold shoulder?"

" I will treat you like a servant." I said opening the door to my room. Later that night, I decided to check on Lonely and Edward was outside my door again. Sleeping. I grabbed an extra blanket and laid it on him. I may have been mad, but I wasn't and never would be evil.


End file.
